


Doff Thy Name

by Anonymous



Series: Shakespeare Has Nothing on Us [4]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Supernatural (TV) Conventions, angst-free zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You (Reader) and Misha have been together for a year.  Instead of being able to have a nice, quiet celebration for your anniversary you two are at the Wizard World Comic Con in Austin along with Jared and Jensen. Misha seems determined to make the best of it though and has a few surprises in store for you…
Relationships: Misha Collins/Reader, Misha Collins/You
Series: Shakespeare Has Nothing on Us [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046971
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Weekend in Austin

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot but quickly spiraled out of control, lol. That being said it's mostly written and will be updated every 1-2 days until completed (about 6 chapters or so)!
> 
> Title taken from Act II Scene II of Romeo and Juliet:
> 
> So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
> Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
> Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
> And for that name which is no part of thee  
> Take all myself.

_ Ugh, where is it?  _ you thought as you dug through your dresser for your favorite shirt. You were packing for your weekend at the Wizard World Comic Con in Austin and were rushing to get done before your boyfriend arrived at your place for dinner. Because of extra long days filming the latest episode of  _ Supernatural _ so you, Misha, Jared and Jensen could all fly out on Thursday evening, you and Misha had barely seen each other outside of work for the past few days, so you had made plans to spend some time together that evening after filming wrapped. Since you had wrapped for the day before Misha did you had headed home in order to finish packing, but it turned out that you had mostly just accomplished making your bedroom look like a tornado had ripped through it. 

You heard your front door unlock. "Y/N? Babe?" Misha's voice called out.

"In here!" you replied, moving towards your closet to check there again.  _ Did I leave it somewhere? _

A few moments later you felt Misha's arms wrap around your middle. "Hey there, beautiful," he said, kissing the side of your neck. "Whatcha doing?"

You continued digging in your closet. "Packing for Comic Con, which I should've done  _ last _ weekend because now I can't find the gray  [ shirt ](https://i.postimg.cc/6Q0PSJnh/13444484-hi.png) with the angel wings on the back that you gave me for my birthday and I wanted to wear it for our Castikki dual photo op." You sighed and turned around in his arms. "I didn't accidentally leave it at your place the last time I stayed over, did I?"

Misha squinted at you, a slow smile spreading across his face. "You mean the shirt you're wearing now? No."

You looked down at your shirt and your face grew hot. You held up a finger in warning. "Not a word, Collins. Not a  _ single word. _ I've spent the past hour looking for this shirt!"

Misha just chuckled and gave you an affectionate kiss on the tip of your nose. "You know I love you, right honey?"

You sighed and moved to sit on the edge of your bed. "Yeah, I know." 

Misha sat next to you, studying your profile. "Hey, is everything ok? You've seemed kind of down this week."

You shrugged. "Yeah, I'm just kind of disappointed that we won't be able to celebrate our anniversary this weekend. I mean I know we both agreed to do Comic Con long before we got together and it's not like we can't just celebrate next weekend, but since it's our first together I wanted it to be special." You shook your head. "Never mind, I'm just being dumb."

"Hey no, no you're not. You're  _ not _ ." Misha took your hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm disappointed too, but I promise you I will do everything in my power to make Saturday as special as I possibly can, even if I have to kick Jensen and Daneel out of their own house for a few hours so we can have a romantic dinner together."

You laughed. "I'm sure they'd totally appreciate that, babe."

One of the perks of -- and the main reason you all had so readily agreed to participate in -- Comic Con was that it  _ was _ located in Austin, therefore Jared and Jensen could go home for the weekend. Jensen and his wife, Daneel, had recently finished remodeling their new house and had been kind enough to invite you and Misha to stay with them for the weekend rather than have you stay in a hotel.

You stood and quickly stripped your shirt off, grabbing another clean one off of the floor and slipping it on before linking your fingers with Misha's. "Here, let me go throw this in the wash then I'll get started on dinner."

Misha shook his head. "How about we just order in some sushi and cuddle on the couch instead? I've missed you this week and want to spend as much time with you as possible before we have to go to Austin tomorrow."

"That sounds great."

Misha looked around at the haphazardly strewn clothing littering your floor. "And in the meantime I'll help you pick all this up so you don't have to do it later."

You wrapped your arms around Misha's waist. "Mish, babe, you really  _ are _ an angel."

He winked at you. "Nah, I just play one on TV." 

You smiled. "Mmm, maybe, but Cas is still  _ my _ angel."

Misha grinned. "Yours," he agreed, giving you another reassuring kiss. "Feel better?"

You nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."

Misha called in your sushi order while you went to go put your shirt in the wash, then you two made quick work of getting your bedroom back in order while you waited for your dinner to arrive. You had just finished and sat on the couch together when your intercom buzzed.

You turned to Misha. "I'll go get the food, you pick something for us to watch?"

Misha nodded. "Sure thing." 

You gave him a quick peck. "Thanks, honey. Be right back."

You walked over to your intercom, noticing Misha's suitcase and overnight bag by your door. You pressed the answer button. "Yes?"

"Miss Y/L/N, your delivery has arrived," Carl, your doorman answered.

"Ok, be right down."

You ran downstairs and accepted your order, then headed back into your apartment, walking into the living room to see two plates & wine glasses sitting on your coffee table and Misha uncorking a bottle of your favorite wine. 

You set the bag down and began unloading the food containers as he poured you each a glass. "So what did you choose for us to watch?"

He held up your favorite movie. "How about this?"

You smiled softly. You knew Misha had never seen it but you never suggested it during your in-home movie night dates since you weren't sure if he would like it. "Aww, babe, we don't  _ have _ to watch that one."

He shrugged. "It's your favorite film, Y/N. I'd like to watch it with you, see why you like it so much."

You nodded. "Okay."

You two sat on the sofa with your plates of sushi and settled in to watch the movie, pausing halfway so you could go move your shirt from the washer to the dryer.

After the movie was over, Misha turned to you. "I see the appeal," he said.

You smiled happily. "You liked it?"

Misha nodded. "Yeah. I thought it was really good."

"I'm glad." You stood up and stretched. "Let me go wash these dishes."

Misha went to stand as well. "Here, let me help."

You shook your head, waving him away. "No, I got it, sweetheart. It's literally just these two plates."

You quickly washed the plates and grabbed your shirt from the dryer before making your way back into the living room, grinning when you saw that Misha had found your copy of  _ Stonehenge Apocalypse _ .

He quirked an eyebrow at you as he held the bluray case up. "Really?"

You shrugged casually. "What? I want to support my boyfriend by watching his work."

Misha smiled and ducked his head. "I have all of your films that I could get my hands on at home too," he admitted. "I even bought that TV show you were on,  _ Love by the Book _ ."

You blinked at Misha. "But that show was terrible and only lasted one season." 

He shrugged. "But you were in it."

"I wasn't even the main character, I was the quirky librarian's best friend!"

"I want to support my girlfriend by watching her work," Misha echoed your words with a smile. "And besides, if IMDB is correct, that was the last thing you worked on before joining  _ Supernatural _ ."

You paused, thinking. "Actually yeah, you're right. It was."

"Well then." Misha waved a hand like it was obvious.

He watched you pack your shirt into your suitcase. "So, all packed now that you've solved the mystery of the missing shirt?"

You laughed as you sat back next to him on the sofa. "I think so."

He put his arm around you and tucked you to his side, placing a gentle kiss to the side of your head. 

You sighed happily as you snuggled against him. "Have I mentioned just how much I love you?"

Misha huffed out a laugh. "Not in the past couple of hours. I think I could use a reminder."

You tilted your face up. "I love you more than there are words to express," you said, pressing your lips to his in a chaste kiss. "You've made me so happy this past year."

Misha took your hand. "I promise you, sweetheart, I'm going to do everything I possibly can to make our anniversary still feel special."

You shook your head then pressed your lips to his again, pouring all the love you possibly could into the kiss. "Honestly it doesn't matter how we spend our anniversary this weekend, as long as we spend it together."

Misha tilted his head towards your bedroom. "Actually, we could get a head start on celebrating," he suggested. "Bed?"

You bit your lip as you stood, pulling Misha up with you. "I think that's probably the best idea I've heard all day."


	2. Leaving on a Jet Plane

The next morning you woke up naked and sated, stretching luxuriously as you remembered the previous night.

Misha had made good on his promise to start your anniversary celebration early, worshiping every inch of you until you were a begging, quivering mess before finally taking you apart.

The sex god himself was still asleep, his breath warm puffs of air on the back of your neck.

_ Mmm,  _ you thought.  _ I could wake up to this for the rest of my life. _

Before you could take the thought further gentle lips pressed against your neck. "Morning," Misha rumbled in a sleep-roughened tone similar to the voice he used for Castiel. 

You turned in Misha's arms, giving him a warm smile. "Morning."

Blue eyes blinked sleepily at you. "What time is it?"

"Early. We don't have to be on set for another few hours."

"Mmm." Misha's eyes fluttered closed and he pulled you even closer. "More cuddle time."

You laughed gently. Misha was always cuddly with you but was especially koala-like in the morning. You definitely didn't mind though, preferring the mornings that you woke up next to Misha to the ones that you didn't.

You closed your eyes and basked in the feel of his arms wrapped around you as you drifted back off.

Before you knew it your alarm was going off and it was time for the two of you to get up.

You gave Misha a quick kiss. "I'm gonna go shower."

Misha propped his head up on his hand, a seductive glint in his blue eyes. "Want some company?"

You took in his sex-mussed hair and naked torso. You shouldn't, but… "Ok, but we have to be out in 20 minutes."

You managed to keep the funny business to a minimum and were out in what honestly was record time for a joint shower. You had just finished dressing in the clothes you planned to travel in when Misha's phone rang. "It's Jensen," he said looking at the screen. You nodded & headed to your kitchen while Misha took the call.

You hummed a soft tune as you brewed a pot of coffee, pouring the contents into 4 paper to-go cups and fixing them to everyone's various likings. You labeled them and popped them all into a holder before setting them on the counter.

You grabbed Misha's power bank that had been charging on your counter. "Mish, honey, you almost forgot your power bank," you called out as Misha came out of your bedroom. "I'll just stick it in your suitcase--"

"No!" Misha cried out, making you freeze. "Uh, I mean, I got it. Thanks though, babe." He gently took the power bank from you and stuffed it into the front of his suitcase before giving you an embarrassed shrug. "Just don't want you to see my messy suitcase."

You just stared at him a moment before dismissing his odd behavior. "Okay…"

He gave you a quick kiss. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, lemme just make sure everything is off real quick."

You and the guys were all leaving together from set to head straight to the airport so you made a quick round of your apartment, making sure that you hadn't unnecessarily left any lights or anything on since you weren't going to be back until Sunday night. "Okay, I'm ready."

Misha looked up from typing something on his phone. "Perfect timing because the guys are almost here."

You and Misha headed downstairs to your waiting ride. "Morning Clif," you said to Jared & Jensen's driver.

"Morning Y/N, Misha," Clif answered, opening the door for you before taking your suitcases.

You climbed into the SUV, followed closely by Misha. "Morning, boys," you greeted Jared and Jensen. "I brought libation."

Both Jared & Jensen perked up at the smell of the coffee. "I knew you were my favorite castmate for a reason," Jared said, grabbing his. 

"Yeah, same," Jensen agreed. "We apologize for every single prank we've ever pulled on you." He took a sip. "Oh my god this is amazing."

You laughed, handing Misha his coffee before taking your own. "If I knew that I would've brought you guys coffee ages ago. Guess the time I spent as a barista when I first moved to L.A. paid off."

You took a sip of yours. "Ready to go home?"

"Absolutely," Jensen replied. "Glad it's an easy shooting day even though it's ass o'clock in the morning."

"Yeah, same," Jared added with a yawn. "I'm looking forward to getting to sleep in my own house tonight."

"And tomorrow we can all take it easy. Sit out on the back patio and relax, fire up the grill, have a few beers…" Jensen's eyes lit up in delight at the thought.

Misha linked the fingers of his free hand through yours. "Thanks again for offering to let Y/N and me stay with you and Daneel this weekend, Jensen."

"No problem," Jensen replied. "I'm excited for you guys to see the new house. It's a lot different than when we bought it."

You had seen pre-renovation photos of Jensen and Daneel's new home but hadn't seen any of the completed changes yet. "I'm excited to see it too."

The conversation ended as you arrived on set. You and Misha collected your respective suitcases while Jared and Jensen each grabbed a duffle bag and you headed towards your trailers.

"Lucky bastards," you muttered, shooting Jensen and Jared a playful glare. You had learned how to travel light over the years, managing to cram a full weekend's worth of clothes into a suitcase small enough to be deemed a carry-on bag, but something always was inevitably wrinkled by the time you pulled it out.

"Perk of getting to go home for the weekend," Jensen said, winking at you. "If you would move to Austin you could be traveling this light too."

"I'd love to but my work schedule is too busy to settle in one place," you replied. "You know that."

In truth you would've been happy to put permanent roots down in Austin to be closer to Jared and Jensen and their respective families but didn't want to move so far away from Misha, who was currently living in Vancouver full-time and -- as far as you knew -- had no plans to relocate. 

Jensen shrugged casually. "You'd be able to see JJ more often…"

You groaned. "Using my favorite niece against me, Ackles? That's low."

"Hey, why is his kid the favorite?" Jared cut in, insulted.

"Because, sweetie, you don't  _ have _ a daughter."

Jared blushed. "Oh. Yeah. Right."

You winked. "But Tom & Shep are definitely my favorite nephews."

You stopped as you reached the trailers. "I'll see you guys in a bit, ok? I have to be in hair and makeup soon."

"Ok, see ya, Y/N," Jared and Jensen both said before they headed to their own trailers. 

"I'm gonna head to wardrobe," Misha said. "I'll see you on set?"

You nodded and gave Misha a quick kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too, beautiful."

You stashed your suitcase in your trailer and headed to Makeup. "Morning, Natalie," you greeted your favorite makeup artist.

"Morning, Y/N," Natalie replied in her warm British accent. "Take a seat. Make yourself very comfortable."

You sat in the makeup chair and waited as Natalie began to transform you into Nikki. Not only did she always made you feel pampered -- insisting on cleansing your face with 3 different types of cleanser and adding moisturizer before putting any makeup on you -- but she managed to make you look and feel like you didn't have any makeup on at all.

Once she was done you thanked her and headed to wardrobe, where you changed into Nikki's signature look.

Once you were deemed ready you headed to set.

Thankfully the guys were all on their best behavior and you managed to wrap filming an hour earlier than scheduled.

"Damn, I think that was the easiest time we've ever had on set," you laughed once wrap was called. "I feel like I should give each of you a cookie as a reward." 

"How about a kiss instead?" Misha joked.

You grinned. "Ok."

You leaned up and gave Jared and Jensen each a loud kiss on the cheek. "There. Good job, boys."

Jared laughed. "Thanks, Y/N."

"Hey, I meant me!" Misha protested playfully.

You shook your head with a grin and gave Misha a quick kiss on the lips. "You're always well-behaved," you said with a wink.

Jensen rubbed his hands together. "Alright, I'm gonna go shower and change. Let's meet back up at my trailer in, say... half an hour?"

You all nodded. 

"Ok, good."

You took a quick shower and scrubbed off all of your set makeup, reapplying the bare minimum with your own products once you had gotten redressed.

You grabbed your suitcase and headed back towards Jensen's trailer, stopping first at Wardrobe in order to drop off Nikki's outfit.

The guys were standing around talking when you were walking up but had ceased all conversation by the time you were within earshot.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" you asked.

Misha looped an arm around you. "Nothing, моя любовь ( _ my love _ )," he said quickly. "Just discussing plans for Thanksgiving."

"Gen and I were thinking about doing something on the Saturday after Thanksgiving if you guys were available," Jared jumped in. "Probably just be us four and Gen, Daneel, and the kids though, so we might do barbecue instead of the traditional Thanksgiving spread." 

"We're going to my brother's for Thanksgiving, sorry Jar," Misha replied.

You definitely loved Misha's family as your own and were looking forward to spending time with them, however brief the visit would be this year. You looked up at him, confused. "Wait, weren't we planning on coming back from Sasha's on Friday since he's leaving for that yoga retreat on Saturday?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, that's right."

"Then it shouldn't be too difficult to change our return flight and add another one back here on Sunday rather than going back to Vancouver two days early, so what do you think? Thanksgiving weekend in Texas?"

Misha glanced over at Jensen, who shrugged. "Daneel and I are free."

He nodded slowly. "Sounds good to me then."

Jared ran a hand through his hair. "Great, then it's settled! I'll let Gen know that you guys... uh… are coming."

"Alright, guys, let's get going," you said. "We've got a plane to catch and loved ones to see."

While you were at the airport you & Misha went ahead and changed your flights for Thanksgiving weekend then joined Jared and Jensen in the first-class lounge.

You pulled out your phone. "I think I'm gonna do a quick live on Instagram," you said. "You guys cool with that?"

The guys all nodded, so you pulled up your Insta and went live. "Hi everyone," you said, waving at the camera. "Just wanted to let you all know that me and the guys are heading down to Texas for the Austin Comic Con this weekend and we hope to see you there! It promises to be a lot of fun and I can't wait to meet all of you."

You paused as the comments rolled through, answering the ones that you could. "The schedule is on the official Wizard World website, I'm not 100% sure on times for everything, but we'll all be around on Saturday & Sunday. Yes, me and all of the guys will be doing group photos, as well as Jared and Jensen, Jared, Jensen, and Misha, and me & Misha together."

You grinned at the influx of new questions at the mention of Misha in particular. "Where  _ is _ Misha?" you read. "He's right here." You looked over at him. "Want to say hi, babe?"

Misha nodded and poked his head into frame. "Hi everyone," he waved. "Excited to see you all this weekend."

"Jared and Jensen are here with us too," you added, flipping the camera around to show the guys, who were busy looking at their phones. "Say hi, guys."

They both looked up and waved.

You flipped the camera back to you as the call for boarding began. "Ok so I've got to run, but we'll see you all in a couple of days! Bye everyone, love you!"

You ended your live video before standing and grabbing your suitcase while the guys collected their own bags. You tucked your phone in your pocket. 

Misha slipped his hand in yours as you made your way down the jetway to the plane.

You settled in the window seat as Misha put your suitcases in the overhead compartment, pulling out the lovingly worn paperback copy of your favorite book from the front of your bag before grabbing the book he had currently been reading from his own. He handed it to you as he sat. "Here you go, honey."

"Thanks, babe," you said. Misha had gifted you a newer, hardback copy as a 'Cryptic Krampus' gift back when you were still a guest star but you still preferred to travel with your trusty old 'purchased for 25 cents at a garage sale' paperback copy just in case you were to accidentally leave it somewhere.

You updated your social media while you waited for the plane to take off, snapping a selfie of you & Misha and cross-posting it to your Instagram and Twitter accounts.  _ Ready for some good ole Texas barbecue _ , you captioned the photo.  _ See you soon, Austin! _

You then turned your phone off as the pre-flight safety briefing began.

Once it was done and the plane began taxiing down the runway you glanced over at Jared and Jensen to see them both already settling in for a nap. 

You shook your head fondly. "Those two could sleep anywhere."

Misha grinned. "On a plane, on a train, in a car or near or far," he quipped. "They could sleep here or there, they could sleep most anywhere!"

You giggled. "Okay, Dr. Seuss."

Misha shot you a wink before picking up his book.

You opened yours up to the spot you had left off from and began to read.

You managed to finish your book right before you landed in Austin, closing it with a wistful sigh. No matter how many times you had read it it still filled you with joy.

You glanced over to find Misha watching you. "What?"

"I love to watch you read," he admitted. "You always look so beautiful when you get absorbed into a story."

Your face grew warm. "Mish…"

Suddenly the captain's voice came over the intercom. "Good evening, folks, we are beginning to make our decent into Austin. The time is 6:34 pm and the temperature is 71 degrees. On behalf of our entire crew thank you for flying American Airlines and welcome to Austin, Texas."

You glanced over at Jared and Jensen, who looked like they had been awake for a while and were powering up their phones.

The plane came to a stop and Misha grabbed your bags from the overhead compartment.

You made your way through customs quickly since none of you had anything to declare and headed towards the exit, stopping by the restrooms to freshen up.

You finished before the guys so while you were waiting you popped into one the airport shops.

You had just tucked your purchases away when the guys made their way back to you.

"I got us an Uber," Jensen said to you. "Figured we could drop Jared off on the way to the house since he's so close."

You nodded. "Okay."

You all made your way outside as your ride share pulled up.

You greeted your driver, who either didn't recognize any of you or else was just too polite to say anything. They dropped Jared off before making their way to Jensen's.

You and Misha climbed out of the SUV and followed Jensen to the front door.

"Welcome to Casa de Ackles," Jensen joked as he unlocked the door and led you & Misha inside. "Dani, we're here," he called out.

You looked around the open living room/kitchen/bar area. "Jensen, this is beautiful!"

"Thanks," a voice said to your left. You turned as Daneel entered the space, carrying JJ. She gave Jensen a kiss hello before turning to you. "Hey, Y/N. Hey, Misha."

"Hey, Dani." You gave Daneel a quick hug before giving JJ a brief tickle on her tummy. "And hello to you too, princess. My, you've grown since your birthday!"

You rummaged around in your carry-on bag, producing the small pink unicorn plushie you had picked up at the shop in the airport. "Look sweetie, I got you something."

"Y/N, that's so sweet," Daneel said as JJ's face lit up with a smile and she delightedly took the toy. "Can you tell Aunt Y/N thank you?"

"Thank you," JJ parroted back automatically. 

"Aww, you're welcome, honey."

"Here, let me take her," Jensen said, smiling softly when his daughter went willingly into his arms. 

He looked over at you & Misha. "Let's get you two settled in then we can give you the grand tour."

"Sounds great," Misha replied. 

You nodded in agreement.

Jensen and Daneel led you up the stairs. "You guys will be in here," Daneel said, opening the door to a beautifully decorated guest room. A large bed sat in the middle of the back wall, with a nightstand on either side of the bed. 

Misha nodded, looking towards the dresser that sat against the right wall. "This is great. Thanks, Daneel."

"Yeah, this is gorgeous," you echoed. "Thanks again for letting us stay with you guys."

Daneel shrugged. "We figured you two would be more comfortable here," she replied. "Plus we've got the space and the renovations were done, so why not?"

"Speaking of renovations…" You rubbed your hands together. "Jensen hasn't let me see pictures of the completed house. I want the full tour!"

You & Misha left your suitcases to be unpacked later and headed back downstairs with Daneel and Jensen.

Daneel led you throughout the house, showing you the different rooms and telling you what had been done in each one. Misha and Jensen followed faithfully, Jensen chiming in on occasion to remark on a design choice or to take credit for the choice of wall color in his 'man cave'.

"You guys, the house is stunning," you said once you were back in the living room. "Absolutely breathtaking."

"Oh we saved the best part for last," Jensen said, leading you and Misha out to a large screened-in back porch. A long wooden table sat in the middle of the room with room to seat at least 12 people and the lake behind the house sparkled in the moonlight.

You drew in a breath. "Wow, this is amazing."

"Kinda makes you wanna move here, huh?" Jensen quipped.

"There's a house down the street that just went up for sale if you're interested," Daneel added with a wink. "We'd love to have the two of you join us here in Austin."

You shook your head wistfully. "If all the views are like this I could probably be convinced."

Daneel laughed. "Yeah, it is pretty amazing."

She moved to take JJ, who had fallen asleep on Jensen's shoulder. "I should get this one to bed, but how about a drink after?"

You and Misha nodded. "Yeah, a nightcap sounds great after a long flight," you said.

Daneel brought JJ upstairs while Jensen led you & Misha over to the bar area and poured you each a shot of whiskey.

Daneel got back downstairs quickly and joined you three. She raised her glass. "To good friends, good whiskey, and a good weekend," she said with a wink. "Cheers!"

You all raised your glass and drank yours shots, your face puckering at the taste. "Phew, I'm used to the fake 'whiskey' on set!" you laughed.

After another round of shots, you and Misha retired to your room to unpack and get ready for bed.

You took a quick shower while Misha took care of his nighttime routine, then took care of your own routine while Misha showered before you both climbed into bed with a yawn. 

You cuddled up to Misha. "Mmm, comfy," you said sleepily. "Love you."

Misha smiled and kissed you on your forehead. "Love you too, любимый  _ (darling) _ ."

You fell asleep almost immediately, soothed by the comfort of the soft bed and your love's arms.


	3. A Day with the Girls...

The next morning you and Misha both dressed and headed downstairs to find Jensen, Daneel, Jared, and Genevieve sitting at the kitchen counter drinking coffee together. "Gen, hey!" you greeted, giving the other woman a hug. "I didn't think I was seeing you until tomorrow night."

Gen shook her head with a smile. "Nope, Dani and I are kidnapping you to go shopping and have a spa day while the boys go golfing."

Daneel pushed a mug of coffee towards you. "Drink up then let's go!"

You drank your coffee and managed to give Misha a quick kiss before you were ushered out the door.

You didn't have a lot of time for extra pampering while working, so even though you would miss having a free day to spend doing touristy things with Misha you couldn't help but be excited for a spa day with the girls. Both Daneel and Genevieve had welcomed you to the 'J2M fam' with open arms, quickly becoming two of your close friends.

You all hopped into Daneel's car. As soon as you were on the road Gen said, "So Jensen's trying to get you to move to Austin, huh?"

You laughed. "Yeah, he's persistent."

Daneel glanced over at you. "Well why don't you and Misha consider it? You're off during the summers and it's not like Vancouver really is home for either of you."

You shook your head. "Honestly I'd love to move down here but Misha's never mentioned relocating and I'd miss him too much."

Gen grinned. "Speaking of Misha, how are things going on that front?"

You sighed happily. "It's been great. I love him so much." 

Daneel and Genevieve shared a look.

You narrowed your eyes. "What?"

Daneel shook her head. "Just that Jay said that you two remind him of Jared and Gen when they were dating on set."

You smiled. "From what I hear they were adorable, so I will take that as a compliment, thank you."

"You two are seriously so perfect for each other," Genevieve chimed in. "I honestly don't remember either of you ever looking as happy as you have been since you got together."

You bit your lip. "I don't think I've ever been as happy as I've been since I've been with Misha. I can honestly picture myself spending the rest of my life with him. He's it for me."

"Aww," they both said as Daneel pulled into the parking lot of a small but upscale boutique. 

You all got out and headed inside.

You had been browsing for a little while when suddenly a beautiful (favorite color) cocktail dress caught your eye.

"You should try that on," Daneel encouraged.

"Yeah, it would look great on you I bet," Genevieve added.

You bit your lip. "You think so?"

Both the girls nodded. "Definitely," they said together.

You found the dress in your size and headed to the changing rooms.

You stepped out. "What do you girls think?"

"Wow, Y/N, that's a gorgeous dress!" Genevieve exclaimed.

"Misha would die if he saw you in that," Daneel added. "You should totally get it."

You looked at yourself in the full-length mirror. The dress flattered your figure, highlighting areas you were proud of and hiding what you thought weren't your best features. It was almost as if the dress had been custom-made for you.

You nodded. "Okay."

You found a pair of shoes to match and had the clerk hold both the shoes and dress while you continued to look around. 

When you all were done, you paid for your purchases and headed to the spa.

Gen and Daneel had booked the entire afternoon, with massages, manicures, pedicures, facials, and makeup and hair styling scheduled for all three of you.

"Oh my god this was the best idea ever," you groaned as your masseuse worked out a particularly stubborn knot in your shoulder, "but you really didn't have to do this just for me."

Daneel hummed beside you. "We were way overdue for a girls' day out since we didn't get to do it during the summer, plus you deserve it for having to deal with our husbands on set."

You laughed. "This has been great. Thank you both."

By the end of the afternoon you felt relaxed and sufficiently pampered. Your hair, makeup, and nails were immaculate and your skin and body felt refreshed.

"You should put on your new dress and shoes," Daneel suggested as your stylist put the finishing touches on your makeup. 

You laughed. "Give Misha a surprise when we get back to the house?"

Genevieve grinned. "Exactly."

You shrugged. You were feeling extra pretty, so... "Why not?"

Daneel ran out to get your dress and shoes and you quickly changed into your new outfit.

"Y/N, you look stunning," Genevieve said as you emerged from the changing room.

"Misha won't know what hit him," Daneel added.

You all climbed back into Daneel's car and headed back to her & Jensen's house… or so you thought.

Daneel pulled into the parking lot of your favorite restaurant to dine at when you were in town, stopping by the front door.

You glanced at Daneel. "Wait, what are we doing here?"

Daneel just shrugged at you. "Have a nice time," she said with a smile.

"See you tomorrow night," Genevieve added with a wink.

"Seriously, what's going on?" you asked.

Suddenly your phone chimed with a text. 

You huffed out a laugh. "Guess I'll see you two later," you said, unbuckling your seatbelt and climbing out of the car.

You watched Daneel pull away before opening the door to the restaurant and stepping inside.


	4. ...And a Night to Remember

The seating host looked up as you entered the restaurant. "Ah, you must be Miss Y/L/N," he said. 

You nodded.

"Come with me, please."

You followed him towards the back of the restaurant, pausing for just a moment when you saw Misha sitting at a table.

You licked your lips. Misha was wearing a blue pinstripe suit that brought out the blue of his eyes along with a white shirt and light blue tie. His hair was styled in your favorite artfully-disheveled look on him that made you want to take a photo of him to capture just how hot he was, then immediately ruin it by climbing him like a tree and having your wicked way with him.

His face lit up when he saw you and he stood. "Y/N, you look absolutely stunning," he said.

"Misha, what is this?" you asked.

He smiled. "Happy early anniversary."

You narrowed your eyes at him. "You planned my shopping and spa trip with Gen and Dani, didn't you?"

He shook his head with a chuckle. "No, that was all them, but I must admit I did take advantage of the situation by using the time to be able to make tonight a surprise."

You looked around the empty restaurant. "How long have you had this planned?"

Misha ducked his head. "Since I realized we'd be in Austin on our anniversary."

He pulled your chair out for you. "Here, have a seat, honey."

You sat and Misha took the seat across from you. 

"Good evening Mr. Collins, Miss Y/L/N," your server greeted you. "My name is Aiden and I'll be taking care of you tonight. May I get you two something to drink?"

Misha ordered a bottle of wine for the two of you and Aiden left to allow you time to peruse the menu. You had just decided what to order when he returned with the wine, pouring each of you a glass and leaving the bottle on the table. He then took your orders, nodding when you finished."Okay, I'll put that in right away for you."

After Aiden left to go put in your orders, Misha picked up his glass of wine. "Happy almost anniversary, дорогая _ (sweetheart) _ ."

"Happy almost anniversary, Mish," you replied, clinking your glass against his.

Your food came quickly and was delicious, as it always was when you dined there. 

After dinner, Misha took care of the check and you both thanked Aiden before heading out into the mild November evening.

You linked your fingers through Misha's as you waited for your Lyft to arrive. "Dinner was wonderful, babe."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said, "because I have something special planned for dessert."

"Oh really?"

Misha grinned and nodded as the car arrived. 

You climbed in and greeted your driver, making small talk on the way to your next destination.

The car stopped in front of a small chocolatier.

Misha helped you out if the car and held your hand as you entered the shop.

"Hello, may I help you?" the person behind the counter asked.

"Hi, yes, we have an appointment for the chocolate making class?" Misha replied.

"Ah, yes, Misha and Y/N?"

Misha nodded. "That's us."

"Right this way, please."

The clerk led you two to the back where a tall, statuesque woman wearing a chef's coat stood at a long table.

"Ah, hello," she said in a slight French accent. "I am Marie, and welcome to your confectionary lesson. Please wash your hands and take an apron, and we'll get started."

You and Misha each washed your hands and put your aprons on, then waited for further instructions.

"Now," Marie explained, "the secret to making perfect confections is the right amount of chocolate…"

She showed you how to fill the chocolate molds with melted chocolate and tap off the excess without wasting too much and how to add just the right amount of filling. Soon, you and Misha had your own batch of admittedly slightly lumpy, but still edible, chocolates.

Marie nodded in confirmation as you bagged up your confections. "Not bad for beginners!"

"Thank you so much for the lesson," you said. "This has been fun."

"Enjoy the rest of your evening," Marie said as she led you back out to the front. "And come again!"

"Thank you!" you and Misha said together.

"This was a great anniversary date, babe," you said once you were on your way back to Jensen and Daneel's. "I loved it and I love you."

Misha gave you a kiss. "I'm glad. And I love you too."

Soon you were back at the Ackles's. "Door's unlocked," Misha said, letting himself and you inside. 

Jensen was sitting in the living room on his phone when you walked in. He looked up. "Hey you two, how was your date?"

"It was really nice," you said. 

"You look beautiful in that dress, Y/N."

"Thanks, Jen." You yawned, the excitement of the day catching up with you.

"We're gonna head upstairs," Misha said. "Got an early session tomorrow."

You waved. "Night, Jen."

"Night, Y/N," Jensen replied. "Night, Misha."

Once you made it to your room you stripped out of your dress and pulled your pajamas on, barely managing to stay awake in order to take your makeup off, then was out like a light as soon as your head hit the pillow.


	5. Q&A Surprise

You awoke to gentle hands tracing up and down your back and Misha's voice murmuring in your ear. "Y/N, любовь моей жизни ( _love of my life_ ), time to wake up." 

You hummed contentedly, snuggling into Misha's chest. "Morning, babe."

"Good morning." Misha's hands switched up their movements, tracing what you thought might be hearts on your back. "Happy anniversary, sweetheart."

You picked your head up, looking into Misha's crystal-blue eyes. Your heart filled with warmth at the love in them. "Happy anniversary, my love."

Misha leaned down for a kiss. "I have a little something for you."

You sat up as Misha got out of bed and went to his suitcase, pulling out a small gift box.

"Aww, sweetheart…" you said. "Dinner last night was more than enough."

You opened the box to reveal a charm bracelet with a tiny pair of angel wings and anti-possession symbol attached.

"Oh my God, Misha, I love it so much," you breathed, then gave him a kiss. "This is beautiful. Thank you."

You rummaged in the bedside table drawer next to you, pulling out the small box you had hidden there. "I have something for you too."

You bit your lip as Misha opened it to reveal a framed photo collage of the two of you. "Y/N, babe, this is great." 

You had included some of your & Misha's favorite photos of you two together, including a shot of the two of you at SupernaturalCon nine months earlier when you had made your relationship public, and a couple of candid photos that Jared and Jensen had taken before you & Misha had started dating. In one of them, you were all on a boat together and you had been gazing out at the water, but Misha had been looking at you. In another, one of the guys had said something hilarious and Misha had had his head thrown back in laughter, you sitting next to him while looking at him with a huge smile on your face.

Misha smiled softly then gave you another kiss. "I love it. Thank you."

"There's something else," you added, "but you'll have to wait until later for it."

You both climbed out of bed and got ready for the day. "Help me with this?" you asked Misha, holding up your charm bracelet.

Misha grinned and fastened it around your left wrist, placing a gentle kiss at your pulse point and making your heart flutter.

You headed downstairs to the kitchen to find Jensen waiting for you. "Morning, y'all," he yawned around a cup of coffee.

"Morning," you & Misha both replied.

"Car should be here in about 10 minutes."

You nodded. "Good, just enough time for a caffeine boost."

You poured two cups of coffee, handing one to Misha before fixing the second one to your liking.

You closed your eyes in bliss. "Mmm."

"So what are your schedules looking like for today?" Jensen asked. 

"Well I have my solo photo op while Y/N does her first autograph session," Misha replied. "Then we swap, and afterwards I think I have my photo op with you & Jared. Then there's a short break for lunch before our panel this afternoon."

"I'm so glad we're all done fairly early today," Jensen said. "I'm excited to fire up the grill and hang out on the back porch tonight."

Suddenly all of your phones chimed with a text.

"Car's here," Misha remarked. "Time to go."

You all quickly downed your coffee and headed out the door to the waiting SUV, where Jared was waiting.

"Morning, y'all," he said. 

"Morning, Jar," you said, patting his shoulder as you climbed in behind him.

You watched the Austin skyline out of the window as the guys all busied themselves with their phones, glancing down at your hand when Misha slipped his fingers through yours and gave your hand a squeeze.

A few minutes later the car arrived at the convention center. "Time to go to work," you said. "Let's do this."

The guys all put their phones away and followed you in.

You all checked in and headed your separate ways, Misha giving you a quick kiss before parting. "See you this afternoon, love," he said.

You nodded. "See you."

Your morning handler, Beth, escorted you to your autograph table, where you smiled and chatted with fans as you signed a stack of headshots.

After your autograph session you headed straight to your solo photo op, then stopped by the green room for a quick bite and chatted with Jensen while you waited for Misha to finish up his autograph session.

"So how goes it?" You asked, sinking into the comfortable armchair next to Jensen's. "Have any… 'interesting' fan encounters?"

Jensen chuckled. "Nah, none worth talking about. You?"

You shook your head. "Nah, but I did get told that Misha and I are 'couple goals', so that was nice."

"Yes, that's always nice to hear," Misha's voice chimed in.

You grinned as he and Jared entered the green room. "Hey babe, Jar. How was your morning?"

Misha leaned down to give you a kiss. "Uneventful," he replied. "Austin's usually a pretty chill Con."

You sat with the guys until it was time for their photo op. "I'll meet you guys back here before our panel, k?"

Jared & Jensen nodded. "See ya, Y/N," Jared said.

You gave Misha a kiss. "Love you."

You waited until you were sure the guys were gone, then headed to the merch area. 

You grabbed a program and scanned the list of merch tables. "Let's see… Ah. Table 135."

You wandered around until you found the correct table, examining the various custom-made jewelry while you waited until the pierced and tattooed young man behind it was finished with his current customers. "Excuse me, Mark?"

The man nodded. "Yeah, that's me. You must be Y/N."

"Yeah, hi."

Mark gave you a brief handshake. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Yeah, same here."

"Just a second." Mark stopped down and grabbed a locked case out from under the table. He unlocked it and pulled a small velvet jewelry box out.

He opened the box and presented the cufflinks you had ordered to you. "Here you go."

You gasped at the custom-made angel wings. They were made out of pewter and had been painted an inky black that almost shone in the light and contained your birthstone on one and Misha's birthstone on the other. "These are exactly what I envisioned. They're perfect."

"Great," Mark said. "I'm glad."

You pulled out your wallet and went to hand him your credit card to pay for the remaining balance.

He stopped when he saw your wrist. "Hey, I made those too."

You looked at your charm bracelet that Misha had given you that morning. "You did?"

Mark nodded, pointing to the tiny jeweler's mark on the back of one of your charms. "Yeah, like about 2 months ago? I was at the Comic Con in Ohio when this guy came up and custom-ordered these for his girlfriend… who I'm assuming was you?"

You nodded with a smile. "Yeah, it was me."

Mark grinned as he rang you up. "Man, he really loves you. When he picked them up at the Ft. Lauderdale Con he couldn't stop talking about how great you are and how lucky he was, and how he was going to--" He cut himself off, glancing down at your wrist again. "Well, just that he loves you a lot."

You grinned. "I love him a lot too."

Mark handed you your credit card back, along with your receipt and the box with the cufflinks in it. "I hope you liked the charms."

"Oh I love them," you replied. "Thank you again!"

You hid the cufflinks in your bag and wandered around a bit more before heading back to the green room where Misha, Jared and Jensen were waiting with the Con volunteer that was to escort you to the correct hall.

"Hey, Y/N, ready for our panel?" Jared asked.

You nodded. "Yep."

"Ok, this way, please," the volunteer said gesturing out the door.

You all followed him to the backstage area of Hall H and waited for the panel to begin.

You could hear the audience cheer as your moderator took the stage.

"Good afternoon and welcome to our Supernatural panel!" she said cheerfully. "My name is Kelly Mondale and I'm with KNVA, the local CW affiliate here in Austin. A few reminders before we get started…"

You waited as Kelly went through the usual spiel, then took Misha's hand, giving it a squeeze. "I love you."

Misha looked over at you. "I love you too."

"--Please join me in giving a warm welcome to Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, Y/F/N Y/L/N, and Misha Collins!"

You all waved and took your seats on stage.

"Thank y'all for joining me today," Kelly said. "First can you introduce yourselves and tell us which role you play?"

"I'm Jensen Ackles and I play Dean Winchester," Jensen replied.

"I'm Jared Padalecki and I play Sam Winchester," Jared added.

Next was your turn. "I'm Y/F/N Y/L/N and I play Nikki Sutton."

Finally it was Misha's turn. "And I'm Misha Collins and I play Castiel."

"Awesome, thank you." Kelly looked down at her notes. "Ok, so I have a few questions, then we'll open it up to our audience…"

The next 50 minutes was filled with questions from both Kelly and the audience and friendly banter between you & the guys.

You had just finished answering a question about Nikki's family history when the next person, a young red-haired woman, stepped up to the mic.

"Yes, what's your question?" Kelly asked the girl.

The young lady cleared her throat before speaking. "Hi, my question is for Y/N and Misha. I was just wondering what it's like getting to work with your real-life significant other every day?"

You raised your mic. "Completely awful, zero out of ten, do not recommend," you deadpanned, shooting Misha a wink.

"Yeah, what she said," Misha added as the audience laughed.

You shook your head. "No, actually it's mostly pretty wonderful. We really click as actors and work well with each other, and since we don't have every scene together if we're having a bad day or need a break we can just go to our individual trailers for some peace."

"Luckily I've only had to send 'I'm sorry for being an idiot' flowers to Y/N's trailer twice in the past year," Misha joked, sending you a wink of his own.

Kelly laughed. "Any other questions? No?"

Misha cleared his throat. "Actually, I have a question for Y/N."

You shot him a curious look. "Go ahead, babe." 

Misha looked back towards the audience. "Ok so I'm gonna preface this by saying that today marks 1 year since Y/N and I started dating, and for those of you who don't know the story, it was while we were filming 'Soulmates' that I was lucky enough to finally get the chance to be with mine. Y/N and I have been together for a year but I've loved her for a lot longer than that. I knew from the moment I met her that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, so Y/N, моя любовь ( _my love_ ), my question is…"

You gasped and began to cry as Misha got down on one knee in front of you, pulling a ring box out of his back pocket. He set the mic down as he opened the box, revealing a gorgeous diamond ring. "Will you marry me?" 

You had begun nodding before Misha had even finished asking. "Yes, yes, oh my god, yes of course," you blubbered to thunderous applause. 

Misha stood and took the ring out of the box, sliding it onto your finger before pulling you out of your chair and into a kiss.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and buried your face into his chest. 

"I love you so much," Misha murmured into your hair, giving you a kiss on the top of your head.

You sniffled and looked back up at him. "I love you too." 

Movement out of the corner of your eye grabbed your attention and you turned to see both Jared and Jensen with their phones out, recording the whole thing with huge smiles on their faces. 

"I call dibs on man of honor duties!" Jensen said, causing renewed laughter and cheers.

Misha sat back in his chair, linking his fingers through yours. "In case you guys missed that, SHE SAID YES!" he said excitedly.

"Congratulations again to Y/N and Misha," Kelly chimed in. "Don't miss your chance for a photo op with the newly engaged couple tomorrow while there are still a few spots left, but in the meantime we are _out_ of time, so how about another round of applause for Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, Misha Collins, and Y/F/N Y/L/N!"

You waved to the fans as you all made your way backstage, you and Misha hand-in-hand.

As soon as you were clear Jensen clapped his hands together. "Alright, now we can get back to the house and start your engagement party. Dani and Gen wanted to celebrate before we all have to go back to Vancouver and are waiting with the kids."

Your eyes narrowed. "You all knew this whole time, didn't you?" you said accusingly.

Jensen just shrugged as Jared pulled you and Misha both into a hug. "Congrats, you two. I'm so happy for you both."

You hugged Jared back. "Thanks, Jar."

Jensen was next for a hug. "Hey, I was serious about those man of honor duties."

You laughed, wedding ideas already formulating in your head. "Actually, I have something else in mind for you." You would have to discuss it with Misha, of course, but you didn't think he would have a problem with it.

Jensen grinned. "Wedding planning already? Damn, gonna be a short engagement, huh?"

Misha shrugged. "Hey, if Y/N wanted to get married tomorrow, I'd be ok with that."

You laughed. "Definitely not tomorrow, but hopefully sooner rather than later."

You all headed back to the green room to collect your things and suddenly you remembered Misha's cufflinks. "Oh hey babe, I forgot to give you the other part of your anniversary gift."

You pulled the small gift bag you had brought and tucked the jewelry box into out from your bag and bit your lip as you handed it to Misha. "I hope you like it."

Misha pulled out the velvet jewelry case that held the cufflinks, smiling when he opened it and saw them. "Wow, Y/N, these are amazing."

"I had them custom-made and couldn't pick them up until this afternoon," you explained. "And coincidentally I ordered them from the same guy who made the charms for my charm bracelet."

Misha grinned. "We both recognize quality craftsmanship then."

You laughed. "Yeah I guess we do."

Misha examined the cufflinks further. "I love these. Thank you, honey."

"You're welcome."

"Hey guys, car's here," Jensen, who along with Jared had wandered back towards the doorway in order to give you & Misha some privacy, said as he repocketed his phone.

Misha gave your hand a squeeze as you followed Jared and Jensen on the way back to the car. "Our anniversary hasn't been so bad, has it?" he asked with a smile.

You shook your head. "Best anniversary celebration I could've hoped for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays, y'all. :)


	6. Home is Where the Heart Is

Once you were all in the car and on the way back to Jensen and Daneel's you and Misha both pulled your phones out to update your social media. Kelly, who had also been let in on the surprise proposal, had already texted you the photos she had taken. You chose one that had perfectly captured the look on your face when Misha had kneeled down and presented the ring then pulled up your Instagram. 

_I said yes to the love of my life,_ you captioned the photo. _#(YourShipName) #(YourShipName)Forever #FutureMrsCollins_

You tagged Misha in the photo and made sure the cross-posting option was on.

You looked over at Misha. "Ready, love?"

Misha nodded. "On three. One, two, three!"

You hit the post button and an alert popped up that Misha had tagged you in a post.

You pulled it up. It was the same photo that you had posted except Misha had captioned it _Today I asked (@YourInstagramUsername) to marry me, and she said yes! #LuckiestManAlive #(YourShipName) #(YourShipName)Forever_

You smiled as the replies started rolling in.

_@jarpad Congrats, love you both!_

_@jensenackles Congrats Misha & Y/N! _

_@genpadaleki Congrats Y/N & Misha on your engagement! Can't wait to celebrate with you! ❤️ _

_@daneelackles512 So happy for you both! Love y'all!_

You put your phone away and leaned your head on Misha's shoulder, smiling when he placed a kiss on the top of your head. 

You arrived back at Jensen and Daneel's, agreeing to all meet out on the back porch after showering and changing, then headed upstairs.

You took a quick shower and changed into a pair of jeans and one of the new shirts you had bought the day before. You were in the process of fixing your makeup when Misha re-entered your room, fresh from his own shower.

"You look beautiful," he said with a smile. "New shirt?"

You nodded. "Yeah, I got it yesterday."

"I like it."

Misha quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with a blue flannel shirt buttoned up over it, then you grabbed the gifts you had bought for Tom & Shep before you headed downstairs together.

You stepped out on the back porch and gasped. 

White fairy lights had been strung around the perimeter of the porch, giving it a warm glow in the early evening twilight. A banner that read 'congrats Misha and Y/N' hung across the back wall, and a bouquet of your favorite flowers sat as the table centerpiece.

Daneel and Genevieve came rushing up to you, wrapping you and Misha both in a big hug. "Congrats!" Genevieve said excitedly.

"Let us see the ring!" Daneel added.

You laughed and held out your left hand.

"Oh, that is gorgeous!" Daneel breathed.

"Stunning," Genevieve added. 

You nodded and wrapped your right arm around Misha's waist, giving him a quick squeeze. "Yeah, babe, you did good."

Misha laughed. "I'm glad."

Suddenly Jensen came outside with a platter of uncooked steaks, trailed by Jared and the kids. 

"Aunt Y/N! Uncle Misha!" Tom & Shep yelled excitedly, running to you and wrapping their little arms around your legs.

You leaned down to hug them. "Hey, boys! I've missed you two. Here, I brought you each a little something."

You presented their gifts to them.

Their eyes lit up. "Thank you!" they both cheered, running off to show their presents to Jared.

Daneel turned back to you. "So how about a drink?"

You nodded. "Sounds good."

Once the steaks were cooked and you had all sat down to eat, Jared raised his glass. "I'd like to make a toast," he said. "To Y/N and Misha, congrats on the engagement and we all can't wait to see you two get married."

"Hear hear!" Jensen, Daneel, and Genevieve all cheered.

Misha squeezed your hand. "Thank you all for helping to make this weekend special for Y/N and I," he said. "I couldn't have pulled it off without you."

"You have no idea how much we both love and appreciate all of you," you added. 

"So have you started thinking about a date?" Genevieve asked.

You cleared your throat and looked at Misha. "Well, we'll have a lot to do in a kinda short amount of time but I know I don't want to have a super long engagement, so I was thinking April or May after filming wraps depending on our schedules?"

He smiled softly at you. "That sounds perfect, honey."

"And Gen and I will help with whatever we can," Daneel added as Genevieve nodded.

"Thank you both so much," you replied.

The not-so-impromptu engagement party wound down a while later, with Jared and Genevieve heading home to put the kids to bed and Jensen and Daneel retiring upstairs with JJ, who had fallen asleep in her father's arms.

Misha had also headed inside to call his mom and brother to tell them the news but you decided to stay outside a little longer. 

You were looking out at the lake when a pair of arms wrapped around your waist.

You could feel Misha's grin against the side of your neck. "Hello, fianceé."

You turned in his arms. "Mmm, hello yourself, _fiancé._ "

You brought your hands up to cup his face and pulled him into a kiss. "I love you so much," you murmured as you broke apart.

"I love you too," he replied, taking your left hand and placing a kiss on the ring that sat on your finger. "Can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter where we are." He paused. "I was thinking maybe we should start looking at those houses down the street from here and make some appointments for showings while we're back in town for Thanksgiving."

You looked at him quizzically. "I had no idea you were even remotely interested in relocating. I figured Vancouver was home to you since you've been there so long."

He nuzzled his nose against your cheek. " _You're_ home to me, Y/N."

You grinned. "Really?"

Misha nodded. "Anywhere you are, that's where I want to be. And if Austin is it, then that's where I'll be too."

You bit your lip. "In that case, if we find a house fast enough I want to get married here in Austin, in our own backyard. I want to start our lives as Mr. & Mrs. Collins in the home that we'll share together."

Misha grinned. "Mr. & Mrs. Collins… I like the sound of that."

You linked your fingers through his. "Me too."

Misha tugged on your hand. "Come on, let's head to bed. We have another long day tomorrow and I want to snuggle with my fianceé."

As you headed inside and up the stairs, you shot a text to the group chat that consisted of you, Misha, Jensen, Daneel, Jared, & Genevieve, smiling as you thought about the road ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Two more main stories to go in your journey to happily ever after with Misha...
> 
> (But fear not! I have plans for a look into different events in your life with Misha, so this series will never truly end.)


End file.
